ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza the Prodigy
Exposition This story takes place during Goku's fight against Frieza when Goku uses his Kaio-ken times twenty Kamehameha against him. In this story, Frieza is a prodigy with the ability to learn moves immediately after seeing them, similar to Majin Buu and Cell. Frieza the Prodigy Goku was amazed when Frieza survived his attack. Frieza found the technique that Goku used on him to be interesting. Somehow, Frieza knew that he could now use the Kaio-ken; this made him realize how much of a prodigy he was since, as a child, he became almost as powerful as his father without any training. Rather than finishing the weaklings off, he decided to give them time to impress him further so that he could hopefully learn more impressive techniques. "I think that I will be generous by giving you guys some time to impress me with another attack; however, I'm going to show you guys what I can do, too!" Frieza boasted. "He's just going to let me use wehatever I want? Goku thought to himself. "I guess I'll charge up my Spirit Bomb," Goku decided. Frieza was charginng up to his maximum power. "Frieza is getting stronger, but I still think that what he's allowing Goku to do is a mistake. Goku's going to charge his Spirit Bomb, and he's going to win!" exclaimed Krillin. Frieza reached his full power, yet he still let Goku charge his Spirit Bomb. "Explain what the Sprit Bomb is, " Piccozo demanded to Krillin. "It's a powerful attack that draws energy from everything around it," explained Krillin. "Why don't we give it help his Spirit Bomb?" Gohan asked and suggested. "It's worth a shot," Piccolo said. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan gave all the energy that they could to the Spirit Bomb. "It isn't good enough! I must gather energy from the entire solar system, or maybe even several solar systems; this planet doesn't have enough energy," Goku thought. Frieza was amazed at the size of the ball. In this head, he was thinking abou how he could make something as powerful as that. An entire hour had passed; and although Frieza was being patient, he couldn't wait forever. "Your time is up Saiyan!" Frieza shouted. Goku fired the Spirit Bomb with the energy of five slar systems: he wanted to be able to get as much energy as he could in the amount of time that he was given by Frieza; in addition, he didn't want to take any risks because he knew Frieza always had a way of overcoming his plans. Frieza tried to block the attack, but it was too strong and forced him to use the Kaio-ken technique that he learned merely by looking at Goku using it. "Kaio-ken times twenty!" Frieza shouted. "He learned the Kaio-ken simply by looking at it! We can't win now," said Goku. Frieza stopped the Spirit Bomb, which exploded and damaged everything around it. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan died while Goku barley survived and Frieza was barely hurt at all. "You killed all my friends and my son!" Goku shouted angrily. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Interesting! You're a Super Saiyan now." Frieza said, Goku's transformation helped him keep up with Frieza's full power, but Frieza's Kaio-ken killed the Super Saiyan. Later, Frieza left on one of the ships. Bulma all of the Z-fighters dead, so she went to her ship alone. Being impressed by the power of Krillin, a human, frieza decided to go to Earth to hopefully find recruits because he lost most of his powerful henchmen and was now left with henchmen that had powers of nearly 2,000. Frieza searched for the highest power on the planet, Mr.Popo. "A power of about 1,000(thanks to his training with the humans which still shocks me since I'm not sure how the humans gained such a larger boost in a year than Goku did in three years). That is quite low, but I'm going with anyone with at least 100 on this pathetic planet." "I'm not joining you, "Popo said. Frieza killed the Genie. Next, Frieza met Korin who met the same fate as Popo. After that, Master Roshi was the highest. Roshi fights one of Frieza's hecnhmen, and because he was losing, he used the Mafuba on him at the risk of his own life. "What a waste, " Frieza said. "He wasted his own life to seal a henchmen." "Free him out of the jar, " demanded Frieza. Frieza then encountered Chi-Chi. "Who are you? Do you know where Goku is?" Chi-Chi asked. "I killed him and his son, " Frieza told Chi-Chi. "Would you like to join my crew?" "Why would I join the person who killed my husband and my son? Kill me." Chi-Chi said. Frieza killed her. He couldn't believe how there was no one good left. He started to send his men to kill the humans. There were two people that interested the tyrant: Arale and Spike. They both killed a few of Frieza's henchmen. Frieza encountered Spike first with a few more of his hecchmen. Frieza saw that Spike had a power level of about only 100. "How could he kill my men, " Frieza thought to himself. "Perhaps he has a good technique like the Kaio-ken" Frieza didn't want to risk himself, so he forced one of his henchmen to fight. "Devilmite Beam!" Spike exclaimed. He killed the henchmen. "Interesting," thought Frieza to himself; he has a powerful technique. "It must be able to kill anyone no matter how powerful they are!" Within a second, he manipulated the technique to kill Spike. "How could he learn my move so quickly, " Spike wondered as he was being killed by his own move. Arale proved a threat to Frieza. Frieza's scouter didn't pick up anything, but Arale was very powerful. Even with his Kaio-ken times twenty-five, Frieza couldn't overpower the little girl. He tried his new move, but it didn't work because Arale was pure. "I'll have to use the technique I came up with from the Spirit Bomb. It gives me under a minute to leave this planet." Frieza went Kaio-ken times twenty and fired his attack. "Super Destruction Ball!" It was an incredibly quick attack that generated energy five times Frieza's power. He left to his ship with only a few men left. He wanted to sell the planet, but he couldn't do that with Arale around. Because of a girl, he lost a lot of money. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Incomplete